david34fandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Mamanuca Islands - Second Chances
|nextseason = Survivor: Returnees - Blood v.s. Water}}This is the first season of Nexus' season. This season features returnees from canon survivor forming four tribes. The winner will receive a million dollar prize along with with the title of Sole Survivor. Twists * Second Chances: '''48 canon players will be picked and only 16 of them will be cast for Second Chances. * '''Hidden Immunity Idol: '''There will be hidden immunity idols at each camp expect the Merge one. * '''Merge at the Final 11: '''The merge will happen at the final ?. * '''Isola Island: '''After a swap someone will go to Isola Island, where they'll stay till the next 3,2,1 vote outs. At the Switch, one player will be left out and be given immunity from 3 tribals and but stay on an island and not be able to win immunity as much as they were there. For instance if you were their for 5 tribals you would not play for 5 immunity challenges. * '''3 Days till F8, 2 Days till F5, 1 Day till F1: '''Just some things. = '''Casting = Monu Casting *Teresa Cooper: S3, Africa, 5th Place * Lindsey Richter, S3, Africa, 11th Place (E''liminated from Group C')'' * Hunter Ellis, S4, Marquesas, 14th Place ('Cut from Group D)'' * Paschal English, S4, Marquesas, 4th Place ('Cut from Group C')'' * Darrah Johnson, S7, Pearl Islands, 4th Place ('Eliminated from Group A') * Rory Freeman, S9, Vanuatu, 10th Place ('Eliminated from Group B') * Jonathan Libby, S10, Palau, Eliminated * Ian Rosenberger, S10, Palau, 3rd Place ('Eliminated from Group D') * ''Gary Hogeboom, S11, Guatemala, 7th Place ('Cut from Group B')'' * Rafe Judkins, S11, Guatemala, 3rd Place * ''Austin Carty, S12, Panama, 9th Place ('''Cut from Group A')'' * Shane Powers, S12, Panama, 5th Place * Dreamz Herd, S13, Fiji, Runner-Up ('Cut from Group D')'' * ''Mookie Lee, S13, Fiji, 8th Place ('Cut from Group C')'' * ''Frosti Zernow, S13, China, 8th Place ('Cut from Group A')'' * Tracy Hughes-Wolf, S14, Micronesia, 12th Place * Jason Siska, S14, Micronesia, 8th Place * Gillian Larson, S15, Gabon, 16th Place * ''Ace Gordon, S15, Gabon, 12th Place ('Cut from Group A')'' * Marcus Lehman, S15, Gabon, 10th Place * Crystal Cox, S15, Gabon, 6th Place * Matty Whitmore, S15, Gabon, 4th Place * Taj-Johnson George, S16, Tocantins, 4th Place * Brett Clouser, S17, Samoa, 4th Place * '''NaOnka Mixon, S21, Nicargua, 9th Place' * Kelly Shinn, S21, Nicargua, 8th Place * David Murphy, S22, Redemption Island * Elyse Umemoto, S23, South Pacfic, 14th Place * Greg Smith, S24, One World, 5th Place * Sarah Dawson, S25, Philippines, 14th Place * Edward Fox, S26, Caramoan, 4th Place * Laura Boneham, S27, BvW, 12th Place * Hayden Moss, S27, BVW, 7th Place * Garrett Adelstein, S28, Cagayan, 17th Place * Jon Misch, S29, San Juan, 6th Place * So Kim, S30, Worlds Apart, 1st BOOT * Neal Gottieb, S31, Kaoh Rong, 10th Place * Stephanie Jonshon, Ghost Island * Christian Hubucki, DvG * Wendy Daiz, Edge of Extinction * Kara Kay, DvG The Game = Day 1 = On Day 1, Teresa realizes she is the only female that was given a second chance quickly knowing her odds she formed an alliance with Shane. Jonathan and Rafe promised to be ride or dies and so Shane was invited. However, much to Shane's surprise Teresa also managed to align with Rafe. = Day 2 = On Day 2, the tribe goes to play "Hit the Harbor", Teresa swings the ball so it hits the hammer then the harbor falls and Rafe and John go fetch it then Rafe dives in and places the harbor down, allowing Shane to solve the puzzle, the tribe ends up coming 2nd. Later that Day, the idol search begins as Jonathan and Rafe can't find it, Teresa can she finds it hides it under her pocket. = Day 3 = On Day 3, Monu wins immunity, hoewever, everyone starts through each other's bags for the idol nobody finds it. Monu finishes 3rd on the challenge. Day 1 On Day 1, the tribe starts by admiring each other, then the game begins with Taj, Brett and Matty aligning leaving Tracy behind. However, Tracy manages to convince Taj that Brett and Matty are way to dangerous. So then Taj and Tracy align. = Day 2 = On Day 2, tribes plays "Hit the Harbor", Tracy swings the ball, she hits the hammer on first go, Matty and Brett go for the water, Taj solves the puzzle. Tokoriki is first. Later on that Day, Tracy attempts to persuade Brett that their getting betrayed by Taj. But Taj manages to find an idol. = Day 3 = On Day 3, Tokoriki plays and they end up finishing seconds after Monuriki getting 2nd. Tracy countines to try to get off the bottom of the tribe. = Day 1 = On Day 1. David and Eddie align and NaOnka and So align. However, So and David start a showmance leaving Eddie and NaOnka in the dust. However, Eddie and Noanka align together swearing to work together. Day 2 Monuriki ends up losing "Hit the Harbor" the tribe tries to work on improving their challenge rate wins. Eddie practices speed, David practices his mind, Steph and So practice other skills. However nobody manages to do anything sneaky that day. = Day 3 = Monuriki's practice ends up working finishing 1st. The tribe celebrates the day knowing that they accomplished their goal. Nobody can find the idol. = Day 1 = Wendy and Kara align with their selves. Leaving Steph and Chris, the two manage to align. Chris believes he can convince Kara using their old bonds. Wendy tries constantly to get Steph to join but Steph refuses. = Day 2 = On Day 2, Wendy hits the the hammer and letting Steph and Kara to go swim, Chris solves the puzzle the tribe ends up getting 3rd. Later that Day, Wendy finds the idol. = Day 3 = Matamanoua loses the challenge due to bad communciction. Kara and Chris talks just as Chris expected, Kara joins them in getting out Wendy. Tribal Council Wendy says she and Kara are in an alliance. Chris states that if this 2-2 one of the other two will draw rocks. Kara says she has some built in trust for her ally. Steph says she won't betray. Wendy plays her idol and Steph goes home in 1-0, but Wendy ends up mad. Night 3 Wendy starts arguing with Kara but Wendy then asks for Kara's forgiveness. Later, Chris says his plan worked in a confessional and states Part 2. To try voting each other off. Tribe switch Jeff informs them about a tribe switch, Matamanoua is dissolved, Wendy, Chris and Kara grab new buffs, Green is Tokoriki, Blue is Monuriki and Red is Monu. Reveal. Wendy has Red, Chris has green and Kara has blue. = Day 4 = Monu welcomes Wendy, to the family, but pleased Jonathan and Rafe both decide to try to convince Wendy to vote Teresa, but Wendy ends up honoring Teresa which frustrates the boys, and Wendy, Shane and Teresa align. = Day 5 = Jonathan and Rafe try to shift Wendy's mind but end up lose. Wendy tells them that Steph voted for her, but doesn't give about her idol play and Kara's betrayel. Teresa makes Shane promise to not tell anyone about this if she shows him something, T-Bird shows the idol. = Day 6 = Jeff tells the players that today is a double elimination and that two tribes will go two people will leave, Monu finishes 2nd and still Jeff tells them to go to tribal council. At Camp, many ideas are protrayed but Rafe manages to get Shane to join them with the simple saying females align with males. = Day 4 = Tokoriki celebrates Chris' entrance and after that Matty and Brett start a bromance with Chris. Chris laughs as they trust him after his old bromance as scenes of him voting for John and him voting for Dan are shown. Taj joins in and once again Tracy is the outsider. Day 5 Chris talks to Tracy and Tracy states she is an outsider and Chris nows that but he just says wait for a switch or the merge, then Tracy says, I waited knowing I was next but then you aligned with them, hearing this Chris tries to cheer Tracy up calling out her beauty and other things. = Day 6 = Jeff tells the players that today is a double elimination and that two tribes will go two people will leave, Tokoriki is dead last and loses. Tracy is scared and she really tries to keep everyone in tack and she just tries to put blame on everybody. = Day 4 = The tribe welcomes Kara, later that day, So tries to convince Monuriki to stay Monuriki strong. Kara hears the conversation but before Kara aligns, Eddie and NaOnka come to her and ask her to align, Kara gladly accepts and they promise not to stay Monuriki strong. Day 5 Kara finds about David and So's romance and then is disgusted by the way they only align and not play the game. Kara states her and Alec where a part of one but still they played the game and Kara says she went from Begging Mercy with Praying to seeing Love Bite Your A__ Off. = Day 6 = Jeff tells the players that today is a double elimination and that two tribes will go two people will leave, Monuriki wins the challenge further more no scenes are shown. TC1 Monu Teresa states she is on the bottom and she thinks she got blessed when Wendy came. Wendy says she is comfy with Monu. Shane says he is going to choose what is best. Rafe tries to convince Shane. Jonathan says taking him out will make Monu lose challenges. And the vote is 3 votes for Rafe and 2 votes for Teresa. TC2 Tracy states tonight is most likely her last day. Chris states he is scared but says he can better his game. Brett states taking him out will be blindsiding. Taj states that she may have a choice. Matty states these Tribals are a little scarier than Gabon's. The vote is 3-1-1. Brett gets blindsided. Voting History } | | rowspan="11" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color:#FFE4C4;" | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Chris | |— | | | |- | | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |David | |— |— |— | | |- | | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Eddie | |— |— |— | | |- | | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Matty | |— |— | | | |- | | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |NaOnka | |— |— |— | | |- | | | | style="text-align: left;" |Shane | |— | |— | colspan="2" |''Immune'' |- | | | | style="text-align: left;" |So | |— |— |— | | |- | | | | style="text-align: left;" |Tracy | |— |— | | |Immune |- | | | | style="text-align: left;" |Taj | |— |— | | | |- | | | | style="text-align: left;" |Teresa | |— | |— | | |- | style="background-color:#800080; text-align:center;" | | | | style="text-align: left;" |Wendy | | |— | | |- | | | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Jonathan | |— | |— | |''Evacuted'' |- | style="background-color:#800080; text-align:center;" | | | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Kara | |— |— | | |- | | | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Brett | |— |— | | | |- | | | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Rafe | |— | | colspan="2" | | |- | style="background-color:#800080; text-align:center;" | | | | | style="text-align: left;" |Steph | | colspan="3" | | |} Category:Survivor: Second Chances Category:Seasons Category:Survivor (U.S.) Category:Seasons with 4 Tribes